The Baby Talk
by lexjl
Summary: JJ and Will discuss having another baby, set the day after Girls night. I own nothing. One shot. Sorry not the best summary.


**This is set one day after Girls night, I hope you enjoy. I'm thinking about writing Emily and Hotch's talk as well as Spencer and Garcia's dinner date. Late me know what you think**

* * *

It was close to one when Will returned home with Henry and Jack, everyone had left early their house earlier. JJ offered to keep Jack, knowing that Emily and Hotch needed to have a long conversion and she knew that they would not be able to talk with Jack running around. The boys were now running around the small back yard playing army, while she sat on one of the loungers on the patio watching them.

"They keep running around like that and they will be tired in an hour or two." Will told her as he handed her a bottle of water and then sat behind her.

"Thank you, they are having fun. Was Henry good for Jessica?"

"Yes, she offered to keep him anytime we needed."

"So last night was interesting."

"It was. When we met I would have never guessed that Hotch, Spencer, or Emily would know how to relax and not be so serious."

"If things work out between Spence and Garcia I would bet she teaches him how to loosen more."

"I will agree with you on that but we have a couple of things to talk about."

"I was hoping you would forget about one of them."

"You know me better than that."

"I do. Which one do you what to talk about first?" she asked, hoping the baby would be the first topic.

"I know which one you would like to talk about first."

"I want to have another baby." She whispered.

"So do I."

"But."

"It would be different this time you're a profiler and in the field more. I have to be honest when I say that it worries me."

"When we have another baby I would talk to Hotch about either going back as the Media Liaison or not go out in the field at all."

"Are you sure you want to stay out of the field?"

"Yes, I know that you worried about me when I was pregnant with Henry; I also know that I didn't make the best decision or listen to you when you asked me to stay out of the field. I promise you that will change this time."

"I know that you will do whatever it take to protect our kids, I want to make sure that you will be okay not being in the field."

"I will be okay not being in the field."

Will sat there for a minute before saying anything else.

"Then I say we start practicing."

She couldn't help but smile.

"We are going to have another baby."

"We are." Before he kissed her.

/

She turned to look at the boys who were now kicking a soccer ball around.

"Jen we need to talk about Josh." Will told her.

"We just decided to have another baby. Do we really need to talk about him?"

"I need to know what happened, I know that you don't want to talk about it but."

"You need to know."

"Yes."

"It was when you went to one of the scenes and after we had been together, he kept saying things I guess trying to flirt. At first I thought he knew about us being together but then I realized that you wouldn't have told him." She started pausing to take a drink.

"I never told him."

"He followed me into one of the rooms and started asking me when we could go out. After telling him never a couple of times, he decided to block one of the doors so I couldn't get out of the room. I didn't know that both Emily and Gideon had seen him block the door, so when he grabbed at me the second time I hit him."

"What about other times we have been around him?"

"Before I had Henry, he would make comments when you weren't around but he never touched me again."

"Since Henry was born."

"I've heard him telling you that I tricked you into living here by getting pregnant but I've also heard your responses. Will I really don't care what he thinks, I just don't want any problems for our family there."

"I still need to find out what happened last night."

"Luke was defending me please don't be mad at him."

"I am not mad at him."

"Tell me what else your thinking."

"I hate what he did to you and that you've been uncomfortable whenever we go there. I don't know if I can't let it go and not say anything to him."

"I am not uncomfortable when we are there, I love being around your mom and brothers when we visit and I am not uncomfortable when he's around only when we are left at a table or in a room alone."

"That will never happen again."

"Will please let it go for now. I just want us to be excited about us trying to have another baby."

"I really hope we get a little girl as a pretty as her mom."

"Another boy would be just fine, I just want all our babies to have your personality."

"Cher, a baby with your personality and those blue eyes."

"Would cause you all kinds of trouble." She replied laughing.

"Do you think Henry will be okay with a new baby? She asked.

"I think he will be a great big brother and he will love his little brother or sister." He replied.

"You know I love you."

"I do but I love hearing it."

"I love you William LaMontagne Jr."

"I love you Jennifer LaMontagne." He replied before kissing her.


End file.
